


You haven't lost me

by CocotteJenn



Series: Shaelyn Mahariel (aka the Angry Dalish worldstate) [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Act 3, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 01:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocotteJenn/pseuds/CocotteJenn
Summary: (Tumblr prompt) Bethany finds Mahariel after the death of her clan and tries to comfort her.





	You haven't lost me

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt for @no-id-no-person: "You haven't lost me" with Bethany/Mahariel.

There was a small clearing a few miles off Vigil’s Keep with a lake and a beautiful waterfall. At night, the place looked magical. Lyn had taken her there once, early in their relationship. “I come here when I need to take a break,” she had told Bethany. “When the weight of it all feels too heavy on my shoulders.”

During the summer, the two of them would often venture there for a romantic night under the stars. The lake was difficult to access and remote enough that no one had ever bothered them. It was their special place. There, they could pretend their life was simpler. No grey wardens, no darkspawn. Only the moon reflecting in the water, the warmth of two bodies pressed together, promises whispered to a lover’s ears, and kisses in the dead of night. Today, however, was different. Lyn had just disappeared without warning. Nobody had seen her in the past three days.

Bethany hoped she would find her there.

When she finally arrived, Mahariel was sitting by the lake, her eyes lost in the depth of the water. Taking her boots off, Bethany sat by her lover’s side and tipped her toes in the cool water. She didn’t say anything. She didn’t have to. She could feel the pain radiating from Lyn as if she were a burning pyre. Bethany took her hand in hers and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. They sat together in silence, watching the fishes swim around their feet.

“I received a letter from Ashalle,” Lyn said, after a while. “She went back to the clan, in the Free Marches, and…” She chocked on a cry. “They’re all gone… My people… My family… They’re dead…” 

Lynbroke down. She started sobbing, tears rushing down her cheeks. In five years, Bethany had never seen her cry. The sight was unsettling. Mahariel had always been the rock her companions clung onto when they felt like drowning. It was easy to forget that she was a person too. That she needed something to keep her afloat as much as anyone else.

“Why does this keep happening to me!” she screamed. “My parents! Tamlen! And now the rest of the clan! What have I done to the Creators that they keep taking everyone from me?” Her whole body was shaking with grief. “I’m so tired of losing everyone who matters to me.”

She looked so vulnerable in that moment. So small and fragile. She was devastated beyond repair. Her eyes were puffy and red. She had difficulty breathing, like her lungs were threatening to burst with every intake.

Bethany pulled her into an embrace. “I’m still here, my dove.” She kissed the top of her lover’s head. “You haven’t lost me.”

Lyn tightened her grasp around her. “I love you, _‘ma elgara_ ,” she whispered.

“I love you too. And I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”


End file.
